


[Video+Text] Die Neugier

by Annapods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Poetry, Tod eines Tieres, Video, minor animal character death, more of an animated short but, podvid
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Die Katze, die Maus und die Neugier.





	[Video+Text] Die Neugier

**Anschauen:**[Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/dn) \- [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X3ODl_rdZQ)

 **Mich kontaktieren:** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- Mail (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Vermerke:** diese Podfic wurde für eine Schulübung gemacht. Es wird auch während Podfication 2017 gemacht.

Die Katze hat eine Maus  
in der Garage gefunden.  
Sie beobachtet sie sitzend, und bewegt  
sich zuerst, wenn sie es tut.  
Und nie davor,  
und nie danach.

Die Maus hat sich in der Unordnung,  
die es schon seit Jahre in der Garage gibt,  
versteckt. Die Katze  
sitzt mit unendlicher Geduld.

Jede Nacht wacht die Katze  
auf die Maus.  
Jedes Morgen muss ich sie hochheben  
und sie zu ihr Futter und ihre Wasser bringen.  
Dann vergisst sie die Maus.  
Aber jede Nacht  
achtet sie.

Gestern als ich nach Hause kam  
hab ich zu der Unordnung geschaut  
und darin gegukt.  
Die Maus war lang tot.

Ich habe die Leiche ins Gartens begrabt.  
Die Katze schlaft jetzt wieder im Bett.


End file.
